Legacy
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: She is almost burned at the stake. Almost. He saves her life...and a legacy begins. Godric/Rowena. Helga/Salazar. Don't own Harry Potter, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**She's almost burned at the stake. Almost. He saves her life, and a legacy begins. Godric/Rowena, Helga/Salazar.**

**Godric Gryffindor - Henry Cavill**

**Rowena Ravenclaw - Katie McGrath**

**Helga Hufflepuff - Billie Piper**

**Salazar Slytherin - Johnathan Rhys Meyers**

* * *

**C H A P T E R O N E**

* * *

"Rowena Ravenclaw, due to your crimes of suspected witchcraft and sorcery, you are hear-by sentenced to burn at the stake."

Her heart is racing. Her hands are tied behind her back. She cannot think.

She is going to die today.

She is going to die because of who she is.

She is glad they have not yet found her wand, stashed within her home in a loose brick.

Her wand is everything to her. Without it, she is nothing.

But how does it matter? Within a few moments, she will cease to exist.

She closes her eyes, preparing to feel the burn the fire will surely set upon her skin.

The guards draw closer, the torches in their hands illuminating the field, which has not yet fully been embraced by the warmth of the sun peaking over the horizon.

She raises her chin proudly.

She will not die a weak, pathetic, scared person.

No.

She will die Rowena Ravenclaw.

A proud, powerful witch, who has been practicing magic since the the first time she could speak.

She takes a deep breath, preparing herself...

And that is when she hears it.

_"STUPEFY!"_

A red light flashes beneath her eyelids, and the sound of the familiar incantation makes her eyes snap open.

She hears the sound of metal clanging before she sees it.

A young man in a red cape and chain mail, striking his fist forward and connecting with a guard's face. He looks up, his sword in his left hand as he draws a long wooden stick from his belt with his right.

_"RELASHIO!" _

Rowena gasps as the ties binding her hands fall of her wrists as if they have melted.

She has never seen such power!

She hops off the pyre, elated. She is not dying today.

Unless she is caught.

The young man runs to her, grabbing her hand.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" He asks.

"Better than you know how to use a wand, young magician!" She says, smirking. Her heart is racing from the excitement. He raises an eyebrow, but has no time to argue. He hands her his sword as more guards approach them and they take off, running as fast they can.

She need only use the sword once or twice to defend herself before the young magician sends a stunning spell at the guard attacking her. She is miffed, and she isn't sure why. She feels a need to prove herself to this young magician, to show that she is not the damsel in distress he has probably thought her to be.

She sees her cottage a short way away and runs toward it without hesitation.

"What are you doing?" He bellows, sending another stunning spell toward some guards without even mouthing the incantation.

"I refuse to leave without my wand!" She screams, opening the door with a kick. She runs to the brick immediately and finds her wand laying inside it, untouched.

She feels the warmth spread through her body as her fingers brush the mahogany. She smiles.

It has been far too long.

The young magician enters her cottage, panting.

"Can we go, now?" He asks. Guards come swarming in and she raises her wand calmly.

_"Tarantellegra." _She says simply. The guards begin jerking around as their feet take control of their bodies.

"What sorcery is this!" They bellow. The young magician laughs and nods, impressed.

"Not bad."

They hear shouts and jump from the open window, stepping down and running into the forest.

They do not stop until she is positive they are far away.

They rest against a tree, both panting loudly. She is beyond happy. She is euphoric.

And it is all thanks to this young man beside her-

Who is currently coughing and spluttering all over the place, his red cape billowing over his body.

She grins and chuckles, handing the young magician his sword back.

"Thank you, uh..." She notices words scratched on the surface of the blade.

"Godric. Gryffindor?" She says, unsure. He looks at her with wide eyes.

"How did you-"

She clears her throat and looks pointedly at the blade and he chuckles.

"Right...yes, milady. Godric Gryffindor." He says, bowing. She blushes, but smiles politely.

"Thank you, Godric. I thought I was dead for sure."

"Nothing to fear, milady. I simply could not stand by and watch a fellow magician be burned at the stake." He says, smiling. She chuckles, but observes him with suspicious eyes and a smirk.

"I have never seen magic like yours. You used spells I've never even heard of."

"As did you, milady. It appears we both have a set of skills similar to each other." He says, grinning. She chuckles, but steps forward and offers her hand.

"Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw." She says, smiling. He kisses her hand, his eyes never moving from hers.

"A pleasure to meet you, milady."


	2. Chapter 2

**Short one, sorry guys!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R T W O**

* * *

They lounge together on the floor, looking up at the skies.

It has been four months since Godric saved Rowena from her death sentence.

And they have been inseparable ever since.

She laughs as he draws patterns in the sky with his wand, first drawing a unicorn, then a lion chasing the unicorn.

"Unicorns are magical creatures! Don't kill it!" She squeals, trying to breath from laughter. He laughs with her and shows the lion being speared by the horn on the unicorns head.

"So, where to next, Ro?" He asked, using the nickname she detested, which made her click her tongue and glare at him before answering.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps, Wales?" She said, popping a grape into her mouth. He contemplated it for awhile, then nodded.

"If that is what you wish."

"I wish for much in life, Godric." She said, chuckling. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Such as?"

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Such as..." Her face became somber though, and she sighed.

"A world where magic can be used freely. Where we are not condemned for who we are..."

Godric sighed and lowered his eyes, nodding.

"I wish that, too Rowena. More than anything."

She cleared her throat and wiped her tears.

"Perhaps, one day." She said, smiling. He chuckled.

"Always the optimist, right Ro?" She rolled her eyes.

"Rowena! Honestly, is it so hard to say my name in full?"

He laughed outright.

"I prefer Ro!" He said, grinning mischievously. She punched his shoulder lightly.

"Come on, let us ride to Wales." He nodded and got up, holding his hand out to her.

"To Wales we ride."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R T H R E E**

* * *

A family.

It's the only thing that can remotely describe what Godric feels for the three companions beside him.

Rowena Ravenclaw from Glen, her beauty more stunning than any he has ever seen. They've been friends for nearly a year now, and he's never once regretted saving her life.

Helga Hufflepuff from Wales, a bright young witch who he and Ro found casting spells in secret in her backyard to make her flowers grow. She'd accompanied them as soon as they told her they were travelling around England.

And Salazar Slytherin, a cunning, daring young wizard, little over a year older than the rest, but skilled with a wand like Godric has never seen. He, Rowena and Helga had been passing a small town near the East of England when they found him exiting a bar with 5 men with torches chasing after him.

Godric chuckled at the memory and Rowena looked at him with a bright smile. He grinned back at her. Salazar Slytherin tapped his shoulder and he looked at his best friend with a furrowed brow.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Stop making eyes at Rowena and trod on. We're not far from Banffshire!" He said, chuckling. Godric gave him a playful shove.

"I'm not making eyes at Rowena! I'm simply..."

"Appreciating her beauty? Falling in love with her more and more every day?" Salazar said, battering his eyelashes. Godric growled, blushing deeply, and looked at the two ladies in front of them, hoping they did not hear. He placed a finger to his lips and Salazar laughed.

"Why not just tell her how you feel?"

"Oh, and would you like it if I told Helga you like her?" Godric said, nodding at the young blonde walking beside Rowena. Both were in deep discussion about something. Salazar cleared his throat.

"What gave you the impression that I like Helga?" He said stiffly. Godric scoffed.

"You're as immersed with her as I am with Rowena." He exclaimed. Salazar shrugged.

"I would not care in the slightest if you told her." He said, his nose in the air.

"Oh, really?" Godric said, cocking an eyebrow. Salazar shook his head and Godric grinned wickedly.

"Hey, HELGA!" He roared. Both women turned and Salazar pounded his fist into Godric's stomach. Godric keeled over in pain, coughing and Salazar clapped him on the back.

"Simply playing a trick, never mind, ladies!" He called, smiling. Rowena rolled her eyes and Helga chuckled, both of them walking forward and talking once more.

"Okay...so maybe I do mind." Salazar said, sighing. Godric looked at him with watery eyes.

"Could you not have told me this before you walloped me in the stomach?" He gasped out. Salazar chuckled and walked forward.

"Come on, Godric! It's a long walk to Banffshire!" Godric coughed and glared at him.

"I regret saving your butt from those witch hunters sometimes, Salazar!" He called. Salazar roared with laughter and looked back at his best friend.

"Sure you do! I'd believe that if you didn't keep calling me your best friend!" He said, winking. Godric rolled his eyes, but grinned and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Rowena was fitful.

They had arrived in Banffshire. Helga and Salazar were fast asleep in the tent, but Godric was still awake, watching Rowena.

And she was stirring, her forehead covered in sweat.

He'd contemplating waking her, but he was hesitant.

Rowena often had dreams that meant something of great importance.

She had dreamt of them finding Salazar in trouble.

She had dreamt of the witch hunters they had encountered in Wales, shortly after finding Helga.

He decided to leave her. Perhaps it was another dream of future events.

He began dozing off when he was woken by a scream.

He leapt off his behind and pulled his wand and sword from the ground beside him.

_"Lumos!"_ He heard Salazar say in a clear voice. The tent quickly sprang with light. His eyes instantly went to Rowena-

Who was looking at them all with wild eyes. Salazar and Helga came beside her, both looking at her with worry.

"Rowena! What is it?" Godric asked worriedly, sitting beside her and brushing her hair out of her face. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I...I have no idea!"

"What did you dream of?" Helga asked softly. Rowena looked to her best friend, who nodded encouragingly. She took a deep breath then nodded.

"A dream...of a hog."

Salazar scoffed and Godric glared at him.

"A hog?" Helga asked, confused.

"Perhaps you dreamt of us arriving at Hogsmeade. It is not far from here." Salazar said, shrugging. Rowena shook her head.

"No! It was a hog! And it lead me past Hogsmeade! To an abandoned area of grass and...and woods! It was...it was enormous! Bigger than any land I have ever laid my eyes on! Big enough to fit a palace!"

Salazar eyes went wide as he looked at Godric.

"And?" He demanded.

"The hog looked at me, and I looked at it. When I looked back at the empty area...a gigantic castle stood in its place!" Rowena whispered breathlessly.

"A gigantic castle?" Helga asked.

"Our castle, Helga. All of ours." Rowena whispered. Salazar's eyes gleamed and he grinned.

"Our castle? What would we need a castle for?" He asked excitedly. She shook her head.

"I don't know...it was a strange dream." She whispered. Godric sighed and smiled at her sympathetically.

"Get back to sleep, Rowena. We'll head to Hogsmeade tomorrow and see if this place of yours exists, okay? Perhaps that will help you sleep without any...hogs interrupting your dreams."

She sighed, but nodded and fell back against her pillow. Salazar exchanged an excited glance with Godric before whispering,_ "Nox"_ and enveloping the tent in darkness once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next one!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R F O U R**

* * *

Godric was gobsmacked.

Once again, Rowena's powers amazed him.

He looked on in amazement at the clear field of grass before them.

"Amazing." Salazar whispered, his eyes wide.

It was ENORMOUS.

Large enough to fit perhaps a thousand houses. Maybe even one hundred thousand.

Hell, perhaps even a million.

Godric could not believe his eyes.

"Your dreams...they are not dreams, Rowena. They are truth." He whispered. Rowena chuckled, and shrugged.

"How? I dreamt of a castle being here. There is nothing but an empty plain." She said, sighing. Helga wrapped an arm around her best friends shoulders, her eyes glowing.

"Perhaps...we build it." She said, smiling.

"What for? A gigantic castle with just the four of us?" Godric said, confused.

"Oh, I like that idea!" Salazar said, grinning.

"Oh come on, Salazar! I know we are all powerful, young wizards for our age, but really! Building an entire castle by ourselves? It's ridiculous!" Godric said, sighing.

"Well of course not by ourselves. We'd need an architect to help out with the designing..." Rowena said, stepping forward. Godric looked at her in shock.

"Rowena, come on! We can't do it! It's advanced, even for us!"

"Godric! All four of us have invented spells that are being used all over the country now! We could make ourselves famous! We could build this castle and use it to spend our time inventing spells!" Rowena said, grinning widely. Helga clapped her hands in excitement. Godric couldn't help it.

The idea of living with his four best friends in a gigantic castle, making history with their ideas, made him grin.

"Okay, say we did this..." Salazar said, crossing his arms. "How exactly do we tell people about these spells of ours without everyone in the muggle world finding out about it?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Rowena opened her mouth-

But closed it, frowning.

"I...have no idea." She said, sighing. He shrugged.

"I say we build the castle for ourselves and that's it. Simply live in it and nothing more!"

"But Salazar, think of all the glory we would get it we did this! If we invented spells and-"

"A school." Rowena said quietly. All three of them turned to face her, now completely in awe and shock of what she had just uttered.

"A what, sorry?" Salazar said. She took deep breaths, her face flustered with excitement.

"A school! A school where we teach young children how to use magic! Most wizards and witches being burned at the stake are young children who aren't in control of their magic! Let them come here! To this school! Let them come so we can teach them new spells! So we can teach them HOW to control their magic! Let us provide them a home where they can be safe from the muggles!" She said fiercely, her eyes shining with tears. Godric shook his head.

"No, Rowena! Come on! We can't take on that responsibility! We are much too young for it!"

"Godric, you know we can do this! We are advanced! Powerful wizards and witches for our age! If anyone can teach young children how to control their magic, it's us!" She said. Helga hesitated and looked at Salazar, who scoffed.

"I don't think so, Rowena. Have you noticed that there isn't actually a castle behind you? And not only that, but how are we going to convince people to just hand their children to four strangers so they can learn magic? And how can we provide them safety from the muggles? Don't you think they're going to notice if there's a great, big, dirty castle in the woods?"

"Concealment charm. We use our magic to hide the castle." Helga whispered. Rowena looked at her with hope and Salazar shook his head.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you actually think this is a good idea, Helga?"

"Why not? If we can protect the children from the muggles, why shouldn't we? These are our future being burned at the stake for who they are! If we can save them, teach them how to use magic, why shouldn't we?" Helga said, grinning.

Godric hesitated. He was catching Rowena and Helga's excitement. The idea of teaching young children magic...it was a breathtaking idea.

"I don't know..."

He looked at Salazar, who looked at him hesitantly.

"I just...I don't know if we can do this." He said, sighing.

"Let us...build the castle first. Find this architect and build it...then, if we think it hospitable enough...if we think we can really, truly do this...then perhaps we should." Godric said. Rowena smiled widely and Helga once again clapped her hands in excitement but Godric raised a hand.

"It isn't a yes! It's simply a 'we'll see'."

The girls began running down the hill into the empty field and Salazar groaned.

"You know what I've just realised?"

"Hmm?"

"If we end up building this castle...who in the world is going to clean ALL of it?"

And with that, Godric groaned along with his best friend, immediately regretting his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**And the next! I'm on a roll today!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R F I V E**

* * *

It was a castle fit for a million Kings.

But it was also a castle that took them four years to build.

And a castle that Godric still knew nothing about, despite the fact that he had been living in if for almost a year now.

Rowena had designed the floor plan along with the architect, and it continued to change. Nothing stayed the same for longer than a week.

He found it amusing, but sometimes irritating.

But it was lonely. There was only the four of them in this gigantic castle...

It had been four years since they had discussed it at all.

The idea of bringing children into the school to learn magic.

They had been young then. Only just fresh wizards.

But now...after spending four years building a castle, and spending it with each other, learning spells and inventing new ones...

Godric felt they were ready.

Rowena's twenty and seventh birthday was fast approaching.

And Godric decided he would discuss the idea once more on the night of her celebration.

He looked at his friends eating with the architect, Baldor and smiled.

They were dining outside today. The castle was filthy, and they were preparing to give it a good clean tomorrow.

Something Salazar was dreading.

He gazed at his best friend, who was watching the castle with narrowed eyes as if he despised the thing, but loved it at the same time.

Then to Helga, who was chatting with Baldor about the secret passageways he and Rowena had installed, and the concealment charms that had taken them three months to fully cast around the gigantic castle.

Then to Rowena, who was gazing back at him. She drank from her goblet and cocked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

Seven years ago, he was a young boy living in a hollow.

Now he owned a castle with his three best friends beside him.

His father would be proud. Of that he is sure.

Helga began laughing at something Baldor had said when she stopped abruptly, looking to the woods.

And that's when they heard it. The snap of a twig.

Godric drew his wand immediately, his whole body tensing.

They were close to the woods, but the forest spanned for miles. No muggle would ever travel this far.

Would they?

Besides, they would never make it past the dozens of magical creatures hidden within...

The injuries he and Salazar had suffered finding those creatures were astronomical.

All done by the creatures themselves. But they barely came to this brush of the forest. They preferred to stay deep within it...

Salazar looked at him in worry, then nodded toward the forest.

"Let's go!"

"No! Wait!" Helga cried out. She walked forward, her wand raised-

And squealed when a small creature of sorts collapsed in front of her, panting.

"Oh, my!" She gasped.

"What is it? Stay back, Helga!" Salazar called, throwing his arm in front of her in defense.

"No, Salazar! It...it is an elf!" Helga said, smiling.

"An elf?" He said, confused. Helga kneeled beside it and held the creature in her arms. It was quite an ugly one as well, Godric thought.

"Oh, you poor thing. What is your name?" She asked it. It sniffed and looked at her.

"I...I is...Harpy...Harpy the elf." It said in a high pitched, squeaky tone.

"Are you okay?" She asked. It nodded and she smiled.

"I...I has been travelling for miles, milady! Creatures in the forest...They is mean!"

"Does it not know how to speak proper english?" Salazar asked, wrinkling his nose. The elf was naked. Helga shooed him and smiled at the elf.

"Stay with us, young elf! We will provide a home for you! We have this castle, see! A castle with no one but ourselves to live in!"

"Helga, I-" Salazar began. The elf sniffed and smiled, hopping up and bowing to her.

"Thank you, milady! There are many more of our kind all over the country! Looking for a home! We would do anything you wised for us to do, if you would provide us all with a place to stay!" it squeaked.. Helga frowned and Salazar grinned.

"Well, you could clean the castle and cook the food and tend to every nook and cranny of the place." He said, shrugging.

"Salazar!" Rowena chastised, but the elf bowed once more.

"Of course, good sir! Whatever you want!"

"Great! Gather your friends and bring them here! You shall work for us and we shall give you a home!" He said, grinning. The elf suddenly smiled and disappeared with a crack, similar to what they heard when they first found the elf.

"Salazar...what have you done?" Godric demanded.

"What! We give them a home, they keep the castle clean! It's a good compromise!" He said, grinning. Godric shook his head at his best friend.

"I do not agree with this! Using them like that...it seems harsh." Rowena said stiffly.

"I think it's brilliant! They now have a home to live in, and they can clean the castle and cook! They'll be a part of our family! It's perfect, Salazar!" Helga said, her eyes beaming. Salazar shrugged.

"Of course, I had the elves best intentions at heart." He said, smirking. Godric rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Dinner was set. The elves had cooked elaborate food for Rowena's birthday. They preferred staying in their rooms and the kitchens, then walking around the castle. They only ever came out to clean.

Something Salazar was more than happy about.

"I mean...I'd prefer them staying there then running around the castle causing havoc." He said one day to Godric, wiping a suit of armor in the East Wing hallway to check for dust. Of course it was spotless. Godric's reply was a simple roll of his eyes.

Godric raised his goblet and looked at Rowena.

"To Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the brightest witches of her age!" He said. They cheered and Rowena grinned widely.

"There is no place I'd rather be than here, with my best friends." She said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, Rowena!" Helga hugged her tightly and Salazar chuckled.

"Women. You always get so weepy." He said. Rowena punched him in the arm lightly. Godric cleared his throat and they looked at him in surprise.

It was now or never.

"My friends...four years ago, we discussed something that has never once been brought up again since. I wish...I wish to discuss this once more."

Salazar and Helga looked at him, confused. But Rowena was smiling, a knowing glint in her eyes.

She knew Godric too well.

"We discussed...the possibility...of letting children into our home and teaching them how to control their magic." He said calmly. Helga bit her lip, hiding a smile. Salazar frowned. Baldor looked at all four friends with curious eyes.

"Salazar...Helga...Rowena..." Godric said, nodding at each of them. They nodded back.

"We, my friends, can do this. We are, as you constantly tell us, Baldor, the four brightest wizards and witches of our age. I believe that we can do this. And where better for them to learn than here? In a castle, completely protected and cut off from Muggles! A place where magic can be used freely! A place where they are safe under our care! I do not wish for our logic...for our magic to die with us. No, I want our magic to last for years! I want our magic to soar through this castle for thousands upon thousands of years to come! I want this castle, no! This SCHOOL to be known as the greatest wizarding school of all time!" Godric said proudly, tears in his eyes. Rowena stood from her seat and walked to his side, wrapping her arm around his.

"It would give me no greater pleasure than to share that with you. All of you. My family." She whispered, smiling. Helga leapt up and nodded, walking over to them.

"Hear, hear!" She said, smiling. Godric chuckled. They all turned to look at Salazar, who sighed, but stood.

"If we do this...our names will never be forgotten." He whispered. Godric cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't fame something we deserve? After all...we've invented over a hundred spells together." He said. Salazar smirked and held his arm out. Godric clasped it tightly, nodding proudly.

"So it is decided. We shall invite students into our halls and teach them everything we know." He said. Salazar smirked.

"Let the fun begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**NEXT!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R S I X**

* * *

"What shall the school be named?" Salazar asked, drinking from his goblet.

There were dozens upon dozens of parchments scattered around the table where the four founders sat at, not single space devoid of ink.

Of course the founders did none of the writing.

The quills wrote on the parchment themselves.

They had everything sorted. What each person would teach. Where the students would sleep (which resulted in a few adjustments to the castle). They'd also decided to pick students to be in their care. Godric said that he would pick those he saw were brave and loyal, like himself. Rowena said she would pick those of wit and creativity. Salazar said he would pick those ambition, cleverness and cunning, and would only teach those of pure blood magic. When Godric questioned this he simply shrugged and said he didn't want to teach those without pure magical blood. All three of his friends frowned at this, but questioned it no further.

Thus they decided the castle would be separated into four 'houses'. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Students chosen in each house would stay under the care of either Godric, Rowena, Helga or Salazar, but would be taught by all four of them.

Rowena also enchanted the grand staircase that led to the seven floors of the castle. Helga thought this was a stroke of brilliancy, but Salazar and Godric hated it. But they did not question it: without Rowena, this castle wouldn't even exist.

An official letter from the ministry, which tried their best to conceal magic from muggles (although as of late, they weren't doing a very good job), told them that they thought the idea of a magical school was brilliant. They sent a list of young witches and wizards across England to them, much to Rowena's delight, and they also visited the castle. They drilled the four founders on what and how they planned on teaching the children, to which they were pleased with their responses.

Now, all that needed was a name for their school.

"Hmm...perhaps...Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff School of Magic?" Godric said, raising his eyebrows. Salazar frowned.

"That sounds ridiculous. And why is your name first?" He protested.

"Well, why not just 'School of Magic' then?" Helga said, smiling. Rowena shook her head.

"That makes it sound like we are teaching simple magic tricks. We are going to be teaching these children EVERYTHING we know."

"Hmm..."

They spent hours on the name, but could come up with nothing. Godric sighed, then smiled.

"Well, I've thought of a motto." He said. Rowena sat back in her seat, yawning.

"Very well, let's hear it!" She said, stretching.

"_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_._" _He said, the hint of a laugh in his eyes.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Helga spoke up.

"Isn't that Latin for...?"

"Yes. _Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon_." He said, grinning.

"And why on earth would we make that our motto?" Rowena said angrily.

"It's good advice, is it not?" Salazar said, while Godric roared with laughter.

"That is ridiculous." Rowena said, scoffing. Helga grinned.

"I like it."

"As do I. Overruled, Rowena!" Salazar said. Rowena's eyes sparked with anger.

"No one will take us seriously with a motto like that!" She said.

"Oh come on! They need to see that we have a sense of humor in times like these Rowena! And besides, hardly anyone speaks Latin in England!"

"Except those who use Latin to cast spells, Godric!" She hissed.

"Why are we still arguing? You're overruled, Rowena. We win." Salazar said. Rowena growled, but suddenly grinned wickedly.

"Fine. Then we name the school 'Hogwarts'."

Salazar spat out his goblet full of wine.

"What?" He gasped out.

"That is my only exception! If we are to have that monstrosity of a motto, we name the school 'Hogwarts'!"

"And why would we name it that?" Salazar said in shock.

"Well, I had a dream that a hog led me here and told me to build the castle! It makes more sense and has much more meaning than 'Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon'!" Rowena yelled.

"Actually, my father told me that...two days before he died." Godric said, frowning. Rowena froze and Helga gasped.

"Oh my...Godric, I am so-" Rowena began, tears in her eyes.

"It's fine, Rowena. I agree with you. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has a certain ring to it!" Godric said, smiling. Rowena bit her lip, still feeling guilty and Salazar cleared his throat.

"Well, when you say it like that, it does! I'm okay with that...'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I like it."

"As do I!" Helga piped up. Rowena simply nodded and Godric grinned.

"Lovely! Baldor!"

The architect stepped forward from where he was seated behind the four friends.

"Yes, Sir Gryffindor?"

"How's that sketch coming along?"

"Well, sir Gryffindor, I had an idea. I was thinking of making a coat of arms of sorts, with a large...well 'H' now...for 'Hogwarts'! Then, four separate parts with an animal that represents each house!"

"Animal? How on earth will we decide that?" Godric asked.

"Well, Sir...the other day...when those dementors approached the school..."

Everyone shivered. Dementors, ye old creatures which sucked the happiness right out of you, had approached the castle, curious, and no doubt, starving, for the five happy souls within. Godric, who had invented a spell when he was fifteen to ward off the demons, had cast it to push them away, and then cast a protective spell around the castle to ensure they never returned. He'd quickly taught it to Rowena, Salazar, Helga and Baldor, should the protective spell around the castle ever fail.

"Yes..." Godric said, nodding.

"Well, the spell...when you cast it...a large cat of sorts came out of your wand...and it was blue..."

"Ah yes, it was a lion, Baldor." Godric said, chuckling.

"Ah, of course, Sir. And with you, Rowena...it was an eagle. A snake for Salazar...and a badger for Helga."

"Hmm..._Expecto Patronum!" _Godric said calmly, holding his wand aloft. A transparent, blue Lion burst from his wand, roaring soundlessly.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _Salazar roared. A snake burst forth from his wand, gliding along the table. Helga and Rowena followed suit, a badger and an eagle erupting from their wands.

"I think it's a brilliant idea, Baldor." Rowena said, as her eagle faded. Slowly, the room became filled with no blue lights, simply the candle lights floating above them.

"Thank you, milady. I'll start on the sketch immediately!"

He took off, leaving the Great Hall with his parchment and quills.

"Well, that's that, then. Excuse me." Godric got up and began walking away, Rowena watching him leave sadly.

"Well, go after him!" Helga said, shoving her playfully. Rowena bit her lip, hiding a smile, then got up and excused herself, running after Godric. Salazar and Helga smiled at each other and Helga looked up at the ceiling.

"I love how you enchanted the candles to float, Salazar." She whispered, smiling. Salazar chuckled.

"Thank you, Helga. I also enchanted them to burn for eternity. No matter how hard you blow on them, or how much rain falls on them, they will continue to burn. Unless you use magic, of course." He said, winking. Helga giggled.

"Well, how could it possibly rain on the candles if there is a ceiling?" She said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Salazar frowned.

"Perhaps...we enchant the ceiling to disappear?" He said, smirking. Helga laughed.

"I was simply jesting, Salazar! If you did that, the entire Great Hall would flood!" She exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Well, yes! Perhaps instead we could bewitch it to replicate the sky outside?" He said, smiling. Helga thought about it, then nodded, impressed.

"That...is quite a stroke of brilliancy, Salazar."

"Together?" He asked, raising his wand. Helga nodded.

Together, they lifted their wands to the sky and began chanting a numerous amount of spells. Slowly, the ceiling began to dissipate as if something was eating it away. Stars began to blink in front of them, and the moon shone down in the Great Hall, lighting it even more than the floating candles. Helga smiled.

"It's beautiful!" She said. Salazar looked at her.

"It sure is." He said, smiling. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Salazar."

He bowed.

"You're very welcome, Helga."

* * *

"Godric, wait!"

Godric turned at the sound of Rowena running up the stairs to the Grand Staircase, out of breath.

"Yes, Rowena?"

"I...I wanted to apologize, for what I said before..."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Rowena." he said, smiling.

"No...I shouldn't of said what I said and...it was silly. I shouldn't of gotten so upset..."

"Rowena..." He clasped her hand in his, enclosing it with his other hand.

"It's okay." he whispered. She smiled, then pressed both her palms against his chest and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her and she sighed in content, smiling.

"Thank you, Godric." Godric chuckled, his body shaking as he placed his chin on top of Rowena's head softly.

"You're very welcome, Rowena."


	7. Chapter 7

**next one!** **hope you guys realize this is a pairing fic, too! Godric/Rowena, Helga/Salazar!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
S E V E N**

* * *

Preparations went underway immediately. They decided to have, one week before their first day of school, a day for the parents to come in and ask any questions. Salazar protested this, and came up with a better idea.

"Perhaps we should let them meet us at Hogsmeade? I don't think it's safe to let them know where the castle is. There might be parents who are not happy to let their children be taught magic by a bunch of strangers." Salazar said. Godric shrugged it off. Surely they wanted their children to be safe?

But he was wrong.

When Salazar spotted a mob of people in carriages at the front gate of the school, he waved his wand to open it and let them in. As they came to the front door, the four founders stood together, all taking deep breaths.

"Ready?" Godric asked.

"Let's change the world." Rowena whispered. Salazar opened the doors with his wand and raised his arms in welcome.

"Hello, my fellow witches and-"

But he was cut off.

A red jet of sparks blasted him off his feet, where he slammed to the floor on his back.

"SALAZAR!" Helga screamed.

_"Protego!"_ Godric roared, raising his wand and waving it. Another jet of red sparks sped toward them, aimed at Rowena this time, but it bounced off an invisible barrier and slammed into the wall. Some of the parents gasped, astounded by this use of magic.

"STOP!" Godric roared angrily. The mob of angry parents glared at him.

"Who do you think you are? Sending a letter to us telling us you want to teach our children how to use magic when magic is being condemned all over England!" One woman yelled angrily. A couple of people shouted in agreement with her.

"We can teach them how to control their magic! Please, just hear us out!" Rowena cried.

"Enough! Let us here what they have to say!" One man said, stepping forward and facing the mob. A couple of people joined him and Rowena saw that the mob of parents were divided: some were angry, but some where hopeful.

Hopeful that this place could provide a safe haven for their children.

"Why should we? They make it sound as if we have no choice!"

"We don't have a choice! Our children are being rounded up and killed! This place is secret and secure! The muggles will never find them here!"

"Of course they won't." Salazar growled, finally standing up. The parents looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"We cast protective spells all over the castle. To muggles, this would just be an abandoned building...a haunted one. No one would dare enter it." Salazar gasped, wincing.

"Our children...they could live here...use magic?" One man asked. Rowena nodded, her face glowing with excitement.

"Your children...they are young! Magic comes to them, to all of us, at age ten, does it not?" She asked. Some of the parents nodded reluctantly.

"And they cannot control it! When they get angry, or sad...it just happens! Correct?"

Again, they nodded.

"We can teach them to control their magic! We can teach them how to use it, when to use it! And, we can also teach them how to defend themselves! What do they ever learn? How to shoot a couple of sparks from the ends of their wands? You saw what we can do! We can teach them so much more!" Helga said, stepping forward and standing beside Rowena.

"How do we know we can trust you? You're asking us to send our children to live with you for almost an entire year! We do not know you at all!"

"Then get to know us. That's why you're here, is it not?" Godric said. The parents looked at each other hesitantly.

"Tell us how you plan to teach our children. How you plan to look after them. And show us every nook and cranny of this place. I'm not sending my child anywhere if it's dangerous." The woman from before said. Some parents nodded along with her.

"Very well."

And with that, the four friends began to lead the parents around the entire castle, each of them taking a couple of parents and taking them to different places and answering any question they had. They also showed them to the different areas the children would sleep if they were sorted into different houses. If they were chosen to be in Ravenclaw, they would sleep in Ravenclaw Tower, located in the West of the Castle. If they were chosen to be in Gryffindor, they would sleep in Gryffindor Tower, located on the Seventh Floor of the Grand Staircase. If they were chosen to be in Slytherin, they would sleep in the dungeons where Salazar's headquarters were. If they were sorted in Hufflepuff, they would sleep in the basement near the kitchens (Helga wanted to be near the house-elves, since she'd grown attached to them since finding Harpy).

By late afternoon, every single parent left the castle with a smile on their face.

"I trust you, Rowena. I trust all of you. Please...teach my son to control his magic...he was almost caught the other day...the thought of him burning on that stake..."  
The woman who had protested before, whose name was Elena, said with tears in her eyes. Rowena clasped her hand in hers.

"I promise you...you're children will be safe here. All of your children will be. We would rather die than let harm come to any of them."

"Thank you shall see them here next week on the first day of the September month." Elena said, grinning. The parents shouted in agreement. Helga clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh, we would be so happy to meet them! It shall truly be a day to remember!"

One man walked up to Godric, his face grim.

"Two children were hanged last week. Three the week before that." Godric sighed, tears in his eyes. The man shook his head.

"One of them was a muggle, too. They're getting more paranoid, the lot of them. There's no hope for us...but if you do this...if you provide a safe home for our children...we have a future." He said, a tear falling down his cheek. Godric grasped the mans hand, nodding.

"You have nothing to fear. They will be safe here."

"I know they will. The four of you...the magic you use...it is unlike any I have ever seen." he said, chuckling. Godric chuckled with him.

"We invented them ourselves. It's boring here in a castle with only the four of us. Oh, and the house elves. But truly, all they do is clean the castle and cook! They prefer to be left alone and hidden...they practically collapsed with excitement when we told them children from all over England would be joining us."

The man laughed, then nodded.

"Thank you. All four of you. It was very brave of you to begin this."

"We simply want the best for our children."

"And I'm sure you'll provide."

And with that, he walked away, following the mob of parents back to the carriages at the front gate.

"That went perfectly!" Rowena said, smiling proudly.

"Are you forgetting the part where I was blasted off my feet?" Salazar said angrily. Rowena shrugged.

"Nothing you can't handle."

He grunted.

"Other than that...it went well."

"Well, I believe this calls for a feast." Godric said, grinning. Salazar grinned.

"Good! I'm starving!"

"As am I!" Helga groaned.

"Then you will be happy to know we prepared a great meal, sir!" A voice squeaked. They looked down in surprise and saw Harpy the house elf smiling at them.

"I is so proud of youse! So is the rest of the elves, sirs and madams!"

"Oh, thank you Harpy!" Rowena said, smiling.

"So, that meal you prepared?" Salazar asked.

"Salazar!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Ready for you as we speak!"

Helga and Salazar exchanged glances.

"GO!" They ran toward the Great Hall, Helga jinxing the door to slam shut before Salazar could enter. It slammed into his nose and he groaned. Godric and Rowena roared in laughter.

"I'm glad you find pleasure in my pain." He said, scowling at them as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened the door.

"You'll pay for that, Helga!" He roared, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Godric and Rowena looked at each other.

"Amazing...we are about to make history, teaching children magic...and we're here smashing doors in each others faces and acting like children." He said, shaking his head. Rowena chuckled.

"I don't remember there being a rule in the book of Hogwarts that says the founders can't have some fun." She said, raising her eyebrows. He cocked one eyebrow and grinned.

"I see..."

He drew his wand and Rowena glanced at it.

"You wouldn't..." She whispered, narrowing her eyes, but smiling.

"Of course not." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"After dinner." She groaned as he went to the Great Hall, laughing.

They ate dinner in silence, glancing at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Baldor was watching them in suspicion.

"How's that uh, sketch coming, Baldor?" Godric asked, watching Rowena's wand hand twitching.

"Well, it's going good. I think I might go work on it n-"

_"Impedimenta!"_

_"PROTEGO!"_

The table was blasted forward and Godric and Rowena fell from their chairs. Rowena gasped for air as Godric roared with laughter on the floor.

"Come on Rowena!" Helga giggled, helping her friend up.

Salazar sent sparks their way, which Helga deflected.

"Looks like it's us versus them, brother!" Salazar said, helping Godric up. Godric grinned.

"This is going to be fun!"

Godric and Salazar raised after Rowena and Helga-

And barely raised their wands in time to deflect a curse Rowena sent their way.

The entire night they spent chasing each other around the castle, casting curses at each other.

Both teams eventually separated, with Rowena facing off against Godric and Salazar facing off against Helga.

Godric heard Helga's shrieks of laughter from somewhere to the west of the castle, and Salazar's deep laughter. He was silent though.

Rowena was here somewhere.

"Ro, come on! I know you're here!"

Her reply was a jinx which knocked him off his feet. He groaned at the pain in his stomach and heard Rowena gasp in shock.

"Oh god! I didn't mean to cast it so strongly! Are you okay, Godric!" She asked. He grinned wickedly and gripped her wrist, pulling her down to him. She squealed in shock, then laughed as he tickled her, both their wands on the floor.

"Okay! Okay! Truce!" She gasped out, tears in her eyes. Godric roared with laughter. He was laying on top of her, lifting his body above her, but his legs were pinning hers. He gazed into her green eyes for a moment, his laughter fading.

Rowena looked at him, blue reflecting against green.

"Godric..." She whispered.

"Shh..." He said, shaking his head. She gulped loudly and he chuckled, still pinning her down.

"Why so nervous?" He asked.

"You're pinning me down..." She said. He laughed and she laughed breathlessly with him.

"That's not why you're nervous..." He said, smirking. She sighed.

"Godric...we have a lot to prepare for and-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

His lips were soft against hers, warm and gentle. She was in complete shock, but kissed him back nevertheless.

They broke apart when they heard laughter coming down the hallway where they were located.

Godric ruffled his hair, chuckling, then stood and held his hand out to Rowena. She took it, standing up with his help and smiling.

"Sorry."

"As am I." She said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think we're sorry for the same thing. I'm sorry for tickling you and pinning you to the ground, but I'm definitely not sorry for kissing you." He said, chuckling. Rowena bit her lip, hiding a smile.

"Godric, I-"

"There you two are! We were-." Salazar turned around the corner, saw Godric and Rowena, looked behind them and froze, his face pale. Godric sighed, but looked at his friend, confused.

"What?"

"Look what you has done to the castle!"

Godric froze and turned, staring guiltily at Harpy, who had her arms crossed angrily with a few other house elves, all with their arms crossed. Godric looked around and saw suits of armors knocked to the floor, glass windows broken...

He didn't realize their mini duel had caused so much damage. He exchanged glances with his four friends, all of who were biting back laughter.

"Oops."


End file.
